Whats new vi 2018
Tin tức hiện tại 27/9/2018 NHÂN VẬT ĐẠI DIỆN Ở TRẠNG THÁI NGỦ; CƠ HỘI CUỐI CHO BỘ TRANG BỊ MÙA THU VÀ FOREST FRIENDS BUNDLE (GÓI NHIỆM VỤ BẠN BÈ TRONG RỪNG) Nhân vật đại diện của bạn có còn ngủ không? Chào những người dùng Habitica! Bạn có lẽ đã nhận thấy rằng chúng ta vừa mới trải qua một đợt cúp máy chủ vào ngày 25/9. Trong suốt sự cố này, chúng tôi cho tất cả người dùng vào trong Quán trọ để ngăn chặn bát kỳ tổn thương bất công nào. Để ra khỏi Quán trọ và tiếp tục tổn thương từ Việc hằng ngày cũng như sát thương của Quái vật trong Nhiệm vụ, tới Menu>Social>Tavern>Details (trên điện thoại) hoặc Guilds>Tavern (trên máy tính) và nhấn vào nút màu cam có ghi chữ "Resume Damage." Cảm ơn tất cả vì sự kiên nhẫn và ủng hộ của các bạn trong suốt sự cố. Chúng tôi luôn luôn biết ơn cộng đồng toẹt vời của chúng tôi! <3 Tháng 8 2018 30/8/2018 CƠ HỘI CUỐI CÙNG CHO BỘ TRANG BỊ LAVA DRAGON (RỒNG DUNG NHAM) VÀ TRƯỜNG HỢP TIÊU ĐIỂM CHO NGÀY TỰU TRƯỜNG Last Chance for Lava Dragon Set Cơ hội cuối cùng cho bộ trang bị Lava Dragon (Rồng dung nham) Nhắc nhở: đây là ngày cuối cùng để quyên tiền và nhận Bộ trang bị Rồng Dung Nham! Quyên tiền đồng thời cũng cho phép bạn mua Gem bằng Vàng. Bạn quyên tiền càng lâu, bạn càng nhận được nhiều Gem! Cảm ơn rất nhiều vì sự hỗ trợ của các bạn! Các bạn đã giúp đỡ cho Habitica được hoạt động. 29/8/2018 TÙY CHỈNH NHÂN VẬT MỚI: ANIMAL TAILS (ĐUÔI ĐỘNG VẬT) Những sự tùy chỉnh mới đã xuất hiện cho nhân vật đại diện của bạn! Xem những bộ đuôi mới của chúng tôi để phù hợp với Animal Skins (Da thú) và Ears (Tai)-- bạn sẽ phù hợp với những con thú cưng hơn nữa. Bạn có thể tìm thấy chung ở User > Avatar > Extra. Tận hưởng nào! ---- 23/8/2018 VẬT PHẨM CHO NGƯỜI QUYÊN TIỀN THÁNG TÁM VÀ TIÊU ĐIỂM WIKI VÀO VIỆC TÙY CHỈNH TRẢI NGHIỆM HABITICA Vật phẩm cho Người quyên tiền tháng 8 được bật mí! Vật phẩm cho người quyên tiền vào tháng tám đã được bật mí: Bộ trang Bị Rồng Dung Nham! Bạn chỉ có thể có nó tới ngày 31 tháng 8 khi subscribe (quyên tiền). Nếu bạn đã là một người đang quyên tiền, tải lại trang và tới Inventory (Túi đồ) > Items (Vật phẩm) để nhận trang bị của minh! Những người quyên tiền đồng thời nhận được khả năng mua Gem bằng Vàng -- bạn quyên tiền càng lâu, gem bạn có thể mua mỗi tháng càng nhiều! Đương nhiên còn có nhiều lợi ích khác, như truy cập lâu hơn vào dữ liệu chưa nén và một thú cưng Jackalope dễ thương (nhìn giống như con nai hay sóc). Và điều quan trọng nhất, sự quyên tiền giúp chúng tôi giữ cho Habitica được hoạt động. Cảm ơn rất nhiều vì sự hỗ trợ của các bạn - điều này có ý nghĩa rất lớn với chúng tôi. Bài viết trên Blog: Tạo trải nghiệm đa dạng bài viết Wiki nổi bật của tháng này là về cách sử dụng chức năng của Habitica để tạo ra một trải nghiệm đa dạng! Chúng tôi mong rằng điều này sẽ giúp bạn tùy chỉnh Habitica để làm cho ứng dụng thêm tạo động lực và niềm vui. Hãy chắc rằng sẽ xem nó, và cho chúng tôi biết bạn nghĩ gì bằng cách tương tác với chúng tôi trên Twitter, Tumblr, và Facebook. ---- 21/8/2018 LỌ ẤP TRỨNG THAN HỒNG QUAY TRỞ LẠI! Chúng đã trở lại!Giữa bây giờ và ngày 21 tháng 9, bạn có thể mua Ember Hatching Potions (Lọ ấp trứng than hồng) từ the Market (Chợ) và sử dụng chúng để ấp bất kỳ con thú bình thường nào. (Lọ ấp trứng Ma thuật không có tác dụng trên trứng của Thú Cưng lấy từ Nhiệm vụ.) Thú cưng Than hồng không kén chọn, nên chúng có thể vui vẻ ăn bất kỳ loại thức ăn nào mà bạn cho chúng ăn! Sau khi hết thời gian, sẽ phải ít nhất một năm trước khi Lọ Ấp Trứng Than hồng có lại, vậy nên hãy chắc rằng có chúng ngay bây giờ! ---- 16/8/2018 NHIỆM VỤ THÚ CƯNG MỚI: CHUỘT TÚI! THÊM TIÊU ĐIỂM CHO SỰ THAM GIA CỦA CỘNG ĐỒNG HABITICA Nhiệm vụ Thú cưng mới: Thảm họa Chuột túi! Bạn có bao giờ cảm thấy bạn đang né tránh một nhiệm vụ đáng sợ, nhưng nó đơn giản là quay lại trong đầu bạn như một cái boomerang đang xoay vòng? Nhận nhiệm vụ thú cưng mới nhất, "Thảm họa Chuột túi," từ Quest Shop (Cửa hàng nhiệm vụ) và kiếm một vài con chuột túi dữ dội làm thú cưng bằng cách hoàn thành những nhiệm vụ đời thực đi nào! --- Sử dụng Trường hợp Tiêu điểm và Bang hội Tiêu điểm trong hoạt động Tham gia vào Cộng đồng Habitica Chúng ta đã có những bài viết mới trên blog về tất cả các cách tham gia vào cộng đồng Habitica! Đầu tiên, có một Guild Spotlight (Bang hội Tiêu điểm) nhấn mạnh rằng những Bang hội có thể giúp bạn kiếm một nơi để trở thành người đóng góp đáng kính cho Habitica. Chúng tôi đồng thời cũng đã đăng một bài viết Use Case Spotlight (Sử dụng Trường hợp Tiêu điểm) để đề xuất một số gợi ý tuyệt vời cho nhiều cách khác nhau để tham gia đóng góp hay đơn giản là xã hội hóa trên trang web và ứng dụng! Những gợi ý đó được gửi đi bởi những Habitican trong Use Case Spotlights Guild (Bang hội Sử dụng Trường hợp Tiêu điểm). Thêm vào đó, chúng tôi đang thu thập bài dự thi của người dùng cho Sử dụng Trường hợp Tiêu điểm kỳ tiếp theo! Bạn sử dụng Habitica thế nào cho việc học cách thực hành và có kỹ năng thực hành? Chúng tôi sẽ đề xuất những ví dụ được người chơi gửi tới trong Sử dụng Trường hợp Tiêu điểm trên Blog của Habitica tháng tới, vì vậy, đăng những đề nghị của bạn trên Bang hội Sử dụng Trường Hợp Tiêu điểm ngay bây giờ. Chúng tôi trông mong được học hỏi từ cách bạn sử dụng Habitica để cải thiện cuộc sống và hoàn thành mọi thứ! ---- 8/8/2018 THỬ THÁCH CHÍNH THỨC: CHUẨN BỊ TỰU TRƯỜNG! Năm học mới đang còn lờ mờ với nhiều Habitican sinh viên, nên chúng tôi đã chuẩn bị Back-to-School Challenge (một Thử thách đặc biệt cho ngày Tựu trường) để giúp cho sự chuyển giao giữa mùa hè và năm học mới. Vào xem ngay để có cơ hội giành được: năm người chiến thắng may mắn sẽ nhận được một huy chương cho hồ sơ của họ và lựa chọn một gift subscription hay Gem! ---- 2/8/2018 HÌNH NỀN THÁNG TÁM VÀ TRANG BỊ, VÀ XEM NGƯỜI THAM GIA NHIỆM VỤ! Hình nền mới và Trang bị! Chúng tôi đã thêm vào 3 hình nền mới vào Cửa hàng Hình nền! Bây giờ nhân vật đại diện của bạn có thể bay qua Hẻm Đá, đánh nhau trên Sân tập luyện, và băng qua một cái Cầu đẹp đẽ. Xem chúng bằng cách hiển thị icon Người dùng > Hình nền! Thêm vào đó, có trang bị mới được trả bằng Vàng trong Rương mê hoặc, bao gồm bộ trang bị Cung thủ Đá quý. Làm việc chăm chỉ hơn trong đời thực để kiếm tất cả các mảnh trang bị! Tận hưởng :) --- 1/8/2018 THỬ THÁCH KIÊN QUYẾT THÀNH CÔNG CỦA THÁNG TÁM 2018 VÀ THỬ THÁCH "TAKE THIS" MỚI. Đội ngũ Habitica đã đưa ra một chuỗi thử thách chính thức đặc biệt được lưu trữ trong Bang hội Official New Year's Resolution (Chính thức của sự kiên quyết cho Năm Mới (Chính thức chỉ là do Habitica tạo ra)). Những Thử thách này được thiết kế để giúp bạn xây dựng và duy trì những mục tiêu định trước cho sự thành công và gắn bó với chúng như sự tiến bộ qua mỗi năm. Thử thách của tháng này, Count Your Treasure (Đếm kho báu của bạn), chúng tôi tập trung vào sự quan trọng của phần thưởng! Thử thách có phần thưởng 15 Gem, được trao thưởng cho năm người chiến thắng may mắn vào ngày 3 tháng Chín. . Chúc mừng những người giành chiến thắng của tháng Bảy: Krilae, catliyon, cemelee, Rafael Moura, and Eduardo The Invincible! Thử thách "Take This" tiếp theo cũng được đưa ra, "Notice Me, Senpai! (Để ý tôi đi, Senpai)", với việc tập trung vào việc tìm kiếm sự giúp đỡ khi chúng ta gặp khó khăn. Hãy chắc chắn sẽ xem nó để kiếm thêm một mảnh áo giáp của Take This! Những người tham gia Thử thách Take This dài hơi có thể để ý rằng những Thử thách gần đây lặp lại những cái đầu. Tin vui đây, rằng: tháng tới, chúng tôi sẽ bắt đầu ra mắt Thử thách về sức khỏe tinh thần và chăm sóc bản thân từ đội ngũ Take This! Tiếp tục cập nhập! Take This là một tổ chức phi lợi nhuận tìm cách thông báo cho cộng đồng game thủ về vấn đề sức khỏe tinh thần, để cung cấp giáo dục về việc rối loạn tâm thần và phòng ngừa bệnh tâm phần, và để giảm bớt sự kỳ thị cho bệnh tâm thần. Chúc mừng những người chiến thắng của Thử thách Take This gần nhất, "Multi-Player Co-Op Exercise! (Tập thể dục cùng nhiều người!) ": người thắng giải thưởng lớn Lex Talion,và người cán đích wcampospro, KorJik_3, FortemFiducia, DanDee, and Xander Scott! Thêm vào đó, tất cả người tham dự vào Thử thách đó đều nhận một mảnh vật phẩm Take This nếu họ chưa hoàn thành nó. Vị trí của nó ở cột Rewards (Phần thưởng) của bạn. Tận hưởng! ---- Tháng 7 2018 31/7/2018 NGÀY ĐẶT TÊN HABITICA; CƠ HỘI CUỐI CHO MÙA HÈ BÙNG NỔ VÀ VẬT PHẨM CHO NGƯỜI HỖ TRỢ TIỀN CỦA THÁNG BẢY Ngày Đặt tên Habitica và Phần thưởng Chim ưng tím! Chúc mừng ngày đặt tên Habitica! Trong việc tôn vinh ngày mà chúng tôi đổi tên của ứng dụng từ HabitRPG thành Habitica, chúng tôi sẽ trao cho mọi người một thành tựu, cũng như một vài cái bánh thơm ngon cho những thú cưng và những thú cưỡi của bạn. Nói về thú cưng và thú cưỡi, chúng tôi đã tặng tất cả người dùng phần thưởng Chim ưng Hoàng gia tím! Phụ thuộc vào bao nhiêu ngày Đặt tên mà bạn ăn mừng với chúng tôi, bạn sẽ nhận được Melior (một Thú cưỡi Chim Ưng tím), em gái của Melior, Meliora (một thú cưng Chim ưng tím), một Mũ Chim ưng tím, hoặc một Áo choàng Đôi cánh Chim ưng tím! Cảm ơn vì đã trở thành một người dùng Habitica -- tất cả các bạn có ý nghĩa rất lớn với chúng tôi. Chúng tôi hy vọng bạn sẽ thích phần thưởng của mình! Cơ Hội Cuối cho Bộ trang bị Rắn biển Nhắc nhở: đây là ngày cuối cùng để subscribe (người hỗ trợ tiền quyên tiền) và nhận Bộ trang bị Rắn biển! Quyên tiền còn cho phép bạn mua Gem bằng Vàng. Bạn quyên tiền càng lâu dài, bạn càng nhận nhiều Gem! Cảm ơn rất nhiều vì sự hỗ trợ của các bạn! Bạn đã giúp giữ cho Habitica hoạt động. ---- 26/7/2018 TÍNH NĂNG MỚI CHO KẾ HOẠCH HỘI NHÓM: CHIA SẺ SỰ HOÀN THÀNH CHO VIỆC CẦN LÀM. Chúng tôi đã thêm vào một tính năng mới cho Việc cần làm cho Kế hoạch Hội nhóm: Chia sẻ sự hoàn thành! Bây giờ, bạn có thể thiết lập Việc cần làm trên Bảng nhiệm vụ để nhiệm vụ nhóm chỉ hoàn thành khi tất cả thành viên trong nhóm hoàn thành nhiệm vụ. Một nhiệm vụ "đơn" được hoàn thành khi bất kỳ ai hoàn thành nó (một cuộc đua!), trong khi một nhiệm vụ được thiết lapak cho "tất cả" chỉ được hoàn thành khi tất cả mọi người hoàn thành nó. Bạn có thể tìm thấy những lựa chọn đó bằng cách chỉnh sửa Việc cần làm trên Bảng nhiệm vụ. Nhiều bạn đã rất háo hức muốn xem tính năng này được thực hiện. Chúng tôi hy vọng nó sẽ giúp các bạn tổ chức tốt hơn và thúc đẩy Hội Nhóm của bạn đi tới thành công! ---- 24/7/2018 CÁ VOI CHO MÙA HÈ BÙNG NỔ VÀ VẬT PHẨM CỦA NGƯỜI QUYÊN TIỀN VÀO THÁNG 7 Cá voi cho tất cả mọi người! Rắn biển không phải loài duy nhất đi trên những con sóng quanh thành phố Dilatory: có vẻ như một vài người bạn Cá voi đang bơi vào chuồng thú của những Habitican! Nhân diệp sự kiện Mùa hè Bùng nổ, mọi người chưa có cả hai con Cá voi sẽ nhận được thú cưng hoặc thú cưỡi. Tận hưởng! Vật phẩm Tháng bảy dành cho Người quyên tiền được bật mí! Vật phẩm dành cho Người quyên tiền vào tháng bảy đã được tiết lộ: Bộ trang bị Rắn Biển! Bạn chỉ có tám ngày để nhận vật phẩm khi bạn subscribe (quyên tiền). Nếu bạn vãn là là một người quyên tiền, tải lại trang và tới Inventory (Túi đồ) > Items (Vật phẩm) để nhận trang bị của minh! Những người quyên tiền đồng thời nhận được khả năng mua Gem bằng Vàng -- bạn quyên tiền càng lâu, gem bạn có thể mua mỗi tháng càng nhiều! Đương nhiên còn có nhiều lợi ích khác, như truy cập lâu hơn vào dữ liệu chưa nén và một thú cưng Jackalope dễ thương (nhìn giống như con nai hay sóc). Và điều quan trọng nhất, sự quyên tiền giúp chúng tôi giữ cho Habitica được hoạt động. Cảm ơn rất nhiều vì sự hỗ trợ của các bạn - điều này có ý nghĩa rất lớn với chúng tôi. ---- 19/7/2018 HỘI NGỘ HABITICA CUỘC THẢO LUẬN TRUYỆN TRANH VÀ TIÊU ĐIỂM WIKI VÀO KỸ THUẬT POMODORO Habitica ở Thảo luận Truyện tranh San Diego! Beffymaroo sẽ đại diện cho Habitica ở Thảo luận Truyện tranh ở San Diego năm nay. Nếu bạn muốn gặp cô ấy, cùng với một vài Habitican khác, tham gia với chúng tôi ở Hội ngộ Thảo luận Truyện tranh San Diego! Beffymaroo sẽ trao hình dán Habitica (sticker), mã khuyến mãi (promo code) cho bộ trang bị Áo Giáp Độc Đáo, và vài món đồ đặc biệt thú vị khác (số lượng có hạng!). Bạn có thể tìm cuộc gặp mặt vào thứ 7, ngày 21 tháng 7, ở sảnh San Diego Bayfront Hilton từ 12:00-1:00 PM! Tìm kiếm băng rôn Chim Ưng tím. Không thể đợi để gặp bạn :) Tiêu điểm Wiki: Kỹ thuật Pomodoro Bài viết nổi bật Wiki của tháng này là về kỹ thuật Pomodoro! Chúng tôi mong rằng nó sẽ giúp bạn nếu bạn đang tìm chiến thuật năng suất. Hãy chắc rằng đã xem nó, và cho chúng tôi biết bạn nghĩ gì bằng cách tương tác trên Twitter, Tumblr, và Facebook. ---- 17/7/2018 NHIỆM VỤ THÚ CƯNG MỚI: RẮN BIỂN! Một cuộc thám hiểm đại dương được tiến hành từ bến cảng Diligent (siêng năng) gặp nguy hiểm khi một con Rắn Biển hùng mạnh chui vào, Danger in the Depths: Sea Serpent Strike! (Nguy hiểm dưới đáy biển sâu: Đòn tấn công của Rắn Biển), và kiếm vào con thú cưng Rắn Biển long lanh lóng lánh bằng cánh hoàn thành nhiệm vụ trong đời thực and earn some shimmering Sea Serpent pets by completing your real-life tasks. ---- 16/7/2018 CẬP NHẬP ỨNG DỤNG TRÊN iOS! Chúng tôi vừa mới cập nhập ứng dụng iOS! Rất nhiều trang đã được nâng cấp, bao gồm Tasks (Công việc), Equipment (Trang bị), Bang Hội (Guilds), và Hội Nhóm (Parties). Chúng tôi đồng thời đã thêm hiệu ứng âm thanh, à hú! Bạn bây giờ có thể xóa tài khoản của mình trong ứng dụng. Chúng tôi đồng thời đã sửa một vài lỗi phiền nhiễu, bao gồm lỗi hiển thị với Parties (Hội nhóm), Items (Vật phẩm) và background (hình nền), vào lỗi với hạn chót của Việc cần làm (To-do) và nhiều hơn thế nữa! Chúng tôi mong bạn thích bản cập nhập! Hãy chắc rằng sẽ tải nó về bây giờ để có trải nghiệm Habitica tốt hơn. Nếu bạn thích sự cải thiện mà chúng tôi vừa mới làm, vui lòng cân nhắc việc đánh giá phiên bản mới này. Nó thực sự rất hữu ích! Những đánh giá cũ đã bị ẩn với mỗi bản cập nhập, nhưng nếu bạn tới phần đánh giá, bạn có thể đăng lại với một cú chạm. ---- 12/7/2018 SỬ DỤNG TRƯỜNG HỢP TIÊU ĐIỂM VÀ BANG HỘI TIÊU ĐIỂM VÀO VIỆC RÈN LUYỆN TRÍ NÃO Chúng tôi vừa có bài viết mới trên blog về tất cả các cách sử dụng Habitica để giúp thử thách trí óc và giữ cho nó nhạy bén! Đầu tiên, có một Guild Spotlight (Bang hội Tiêu điểm làm nổi bật một vài Bang hội có thể giúp bạn khám phá cách sử dụng Habitica để cải thiện việc rèn luyện trí não. Chúng tôi đồng thời đã đăng một Use Case Spotlight (Sử dụng Trường hợp Tiêu điểm) gợi ý một số gợi ý toẹt vời cho việc sử dụng hệ thống Công việc của Habitica để quản lí đầu óc! Những gợi ý đó được đăng bởi Habitican trong Use Case Spotlights Guild (Bang hội sử dụng Trường hợp Tiêu điểm). Thêm vào đó, chúng tôi đang thu thập ý kiến người dùng cho Use Case Spotlight (Sử dụng trường hợp tiêu điểm) tiếp theo! Những mẹo của bạn cho việc tham gia vào cộng đồng đóng góp của Habitica đầy thú vị là gì? Chúng tôi sẽ đăng lên những ví dụ của người chơi trong Use Case Spotlights (Sử dụng trường hợp tiêu điểm) trong Blog của Habitica vào tháng tới, nên đăng những gợi ý của bạn vào Use Case Spotlight Guild (Bang hội Sử dụng Trường hợp Tiêu điểm) ngay bây giờ. Chúng tôi đang mong chờ được học hỏi thêm về cách bạn sử dụng Habitica để cải thiện cuộc sống và hoàn thành công việc! ---- 10/7/2018 LÀN DA NỔI BẬT Phiên bản Làn Da Nổi Bật của Mùa sẽ tồn tại tới ngày 31/7! Bạn có thể hoàn thành vẻ ngoài của nhân vật đại diện với Clownfish (Cá hề), Deep Ocean (Biển Sâu), Tropical Water (Nước Vùng Nhiệt Đới), Mergold (Thuần vàng), Mergreen (Thuần xanh lá cây), Merblue (Thuần xanh nước biển), Merruby (Thuần hồng ngọc), và Shark Skins (da cá mập). Phiên bản của mùa này sẽ chỉ tồn tại để mua tới ngày 31/7, sau đó chúng sẽ biến mất tới năm sau, vì vậy hãy chắc rằng sẽ mang lên mình chúng ngay bây giờ! Bạn có thể tìm trong User (Người dùng) > Edit Avatar (chỉnh sửa nhân vật đại diện) ---- 3/7/2018 HÌNH NỀN THÁNG BẢY VÀ TRANG BỊ MỚI! Chúng tôi đã thêm ba hình nền mới vào Background Shop (Cửa hàng hình nền)! Bây giờ nhân vật đại diện của bạn có thể quan sát cuộc sống đại dương gần một cơn thủy triều, lang thang dưới thành phố dưới biển, Dilatory, hay bơi trong Biển sâu với những động vật phát quang. Xem chúng ngay dưới User Icon (Người dùng) > Backgrounds (Hình nền)! Plus, there’s new gold-purchasable equipment in the Enchanted Armoire, including the Pirate Princess Set. Better work hard on your real-life tasks to earn all the pieces! Enjoy :) ---- 2/7/2018 NHỮNG THỬ THÁCH THÁNG 7 CỦA HABITICA: QUYẾT TÂM THÀNH CÔNG VÀ TAKE THIS Đội ngũ Habitica đã đưa ra một chuỗi Thử thách đặc biệt trong Official New Year's Resolution Guild. Những thử thách này được thiết kế để giúp bạn xây dựng và duy trì những mục tiêu dẫn tới thành công và gắn bó với chúng như sự tiến bộ qua mỗi năm. Thử thách tháng này: Convene Your Companions, chúng tôi tập trung vào việc xây dựng trách nhiệm với bạn bè bạn trên không gian cộng đồng của Habitica! Có 15 Gem cho giải thưởng, sẽ được trao cho năm người chiến thắng may mắn vào ngày 1/8. Chúc mừng người chiến thắng của thử thách tháng 6, Pyrrh Pianissimo, Stephable, Lizzie, zoefcunningham, and Tortoise! Thử thách Take This tiếp theo cũng được đưa ra, "Multi-Player Co-Op Exercise!", tập trung vào việc làm việc chung với những người khác cho trách nhiệm thể dục. Hãy chắc rằng đã xem nó để nhận một mảnh trang bị Take This! Take This là một tổ chức phi lợi nhuận tìm cách thông báo cho cộng đồng game thủ về vấn đề sức khỏe tinh thần, để cung cấp giáo dục về việc rối loạn tâm thần và phòng ngừa bệnh tâm phần, và để giảm bớt sự kỳ thị cho bệnh tâm thần. Chúc mừng người chiến thắng của thử thách Take This gần đây nhất, "Hero's Triumph!": giải thưởng lớn nhất thuộc về StormyMudd, and runners-up MrPandaChao, likesevenspoon, Maira Severo, Laylah, and panzerkroete. Thêm vào đó, tất cả người tham gia thử thách đều nhận được một mảnh trang bị Take This nếu như chưa hoàn thành thử thách. Nó ở cột Rewards (phần thưởng) của bạn. Tận hưởng! ---- Category:News